


if you're too shy (let me know)

by olandesevolante



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante
Summary: Shooting a video sparkled a fantasy in Charles' mind. He just doesn't want to confess it.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	if you're too shy (let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wanted to write a PWP. In the end, there's a lot of feelings and definitely not enough porn;  
> \- title comes from the song with the same name by The 1975;  
> \- forgive me father for I have fallen for the dynamics of Ferrari drivers (I really mean it, dad, I know we don't like them here but it's not my fault if they are just the perfect couple for these kind of videos);  
> \- English is not my first language, I am sorry for every mistake (also, there are literally four words in German and they should be right, or at least I hope, but if a better German speaker than me wants to correct them, please do it).

_Tell me something that I'll forget_

_and you might have to tell me again,_

_it's crazy what you'll do for a friend_

_(The Neighbourhood, Daddy Issues)_

It's a weekend without races, and they have decided to spend it together.

Sebastian likes having Charles over at his house in Switzerland, much more than going to Monaco. Here they don't have to make an effort to hide as his place is hidden enough in the nature, unlike when they decide to meet at Charles' apartment, where Sebastian doesn't really have an excuse to be and they end up staying pretty much all the time holed up in the house. Not that the German really complains about it – it means they get to spend a lot of time in bed, which is something he's never going to be sad about, at all, but it's also quite annoying not to be able to go out when he likes to. His own house and its surroundings are big enough that he and Charles can take walks together, and the younger one can have fun with his chickens, which is always an amusing sight. Sebastian likes having him over and have, at least for a few days, a kind of domestic routine; waking up in the same bed, making him breakfast and ending up with Charles trying to distract him and often succeeding at it, reading a book with the sound of Charles' voice speaking on the phone with the other young drivers and suppressing a smile when he hears him cursing in every language he speaks.

It's still weird, though, to see Charles there, currently stretched on the left side of his bed after having taken a shower, scrolling on his phone on whatever social media he likes to spend time on at the moment, his dark hair still wet against the white pillow. When the younger one kissed him for the first time, Sebastian really didn't think it would end up like this, that it would start involve feelings at some point. All that he thought was that it would be a one night affair, something done more to blow out the steam after a race that didn't exactly go as planned, something done to get some comfort from a trusted person, someone who knows how it feels like to want so desperately to prove your worth and discovering just how hard it can be at times. It wouldn't have been the first time, at least, not for Sebastian.

Except this thing between them happened again, and then again some times more until it didn't feel anymore like just a way to look for comfort and understanding, and when they ended up strained in two different countries because of the virus, they both were involved enough to acutely feel the distance that separated them. When they could finally meet again, Sebastian wasn't surprised that Charles showed his affection much more clearly than he did before the lockdown, and that he became somehow clingy, in a good way. It was just like as if he wanted to make up for the time lost both because of the pandemic, and also for the little time together they were going to have in the future now that it was official that Sebastian was leaving.

He thought Charles was on social media, but then he hears the sounds, he's watching a video.

“ _...go slow, please”_

Sebastian chuckles, sitting down on the bed. «Are you really watching us driving? You forgot already what happened?»

Charles gives him one of his big smiles, one of those that never fails to make something flutter in Sebastian's chest. «I was on Twitter and I saw they posted this part too, people are loving it even more, the comments are so good, Seb.»

The older shakes his head in fondness for the excitement that Charles has over these things. He's actually happy about it – Charles loves his social media but reading comments on there has made him sulk more than once, lately. «Everyone's amused by your English skills?»

«Hey! You're not on social media, how do you know that?»

«Because I was amused by it.»

Charles grips the front of his t-shirt and pulls him closer. Sebastian goes without resistance and kisses him. It's so easy to be playful around Charles, the always happy teammate who does everything with a joyful enthusiasm.

Sebastian gives him a kiss on the cheek, and then looks at him in the eyes: «It wasn't the only thing that amused me, though.»

«Yeah? What else?»

«You asking me to go slow. You usually want the contrary.»

Charles blushes at that, and hits him with a punch on the shoulder, lightly. Sebastian laughs before kissing him more.

«And you usually don't complain so much when I go fast. Besides, you looked so excited on the car.»

«You have a different idea of excited then me, then, I was scared, you drive like a crazy man.»

«So, it wasn't my driving style that excited you, you're breaking my heart with these words, but it's ok. So what was it, was it the car?»

«I told you, I wasn't excited at all.» Charles' hands are tugging at the hem of his shirt now, and Sebastian just takes it off, giving him space to roam his hands on his chest and settle on his back.

«Mmm. Sure you weren't.» Sebastian leans in and kisses the tip of his nose, Charles gives him a very cute smile that makes the German want to cover all of his face with little kisses. «Was it the blindfold, then?»

Charles doesn't answer anything, but moves his face away from Sebastian, looking uncomfortably on the other side of the room.

«Charles?» Sebastian attaches his mouth to the other's neck, knowing that it's something that the Monégasque loves, and he's probably going to leave marks but he doesn't care, for once. There are some good points in being in the middle of the Swiss nowhere, after all. When the younger one doesn't turn back and keep being tense under his hands, Sebastian stops and takes his chin between his fingers, gently moving his face so that they can look in each other's eyes.

«Hey. It was just a joke, you know that. If you're not liking this, I won't say anything again.»

Charles takes a deep breath, his eyes fixed on Sebastian's shoulder. «No, it's just... It's...», he starts, and then brings a hand over his face.

It doesn't come as a surprise for Sebastian. He discovered the first time they fell in bed together that his young, handsome and very chatty teammate tends to lose the confidence he usually shows around when it comes to sex. After their first time, he told Sebastian that it always happens when he starts seeing someone, and now that they've been doing it for some time, the Monégasque doesn't have issues anymore. But apparently talking about kinks still hits this side of him.

«Unless I am right and the blindfold really turned you on.»

Charles blushes even more, if possible. He is adorable and Sebastian just wants to tease him so much right now, but he has the feeling that the younger now really needs to be reassured.

The German runs his mouth on the younger's neck, and Charles instinctively turns his head away to give him more space, even if he doesn't take his hand off his face. «Tell me, Charles. You can say it out loud what you want to do, I want to hear it.»

He whimpers but doesn't talk. Sebastian runs his mouth on the chin of the younger, feeling the ghost of his stubble against his own lips.

«Charlie, if you don't say it how am I supposed to know it? If you tell me, then we can do what you want. Do you want to be blindfolded?»

His cheeks are so flushed. Sebastian kisses them, bumps his nose against Charles' hand and he removes it from his face. The German rewards him with a kiss on his mouth, keeps it long enough for the Monégasque to ease at least a little his sudden stiffness.

«Or maybe – maybe you want to blindfold me, yes? Is it what you want, to tease me like you did in the car, to confuse me?»

Charles' eyes go big at those words, and Sebastian knows he's got it right this time. He nods lightly, not looking the German in the eyes, and Sebastian kisses him again, slowly, giving Charles the time to relax into it and forget about his nervousness.

It's the younger one that pulls away first, this time, asking: «Can we do it?»

Sebastian doesn't answer, but he just gets up and rummages through his wardrobe, and comes back with a dark tie in his hands. «Had you told me this before, I'd have stolen one blindfold from the challenge,» he jokes, but Charles swallows at the sight of the tie, to the amusement of Sebastian: he didn't think the younger was so turned on at the idea of blindfolding him. He sits on the bed and hands it to him.

«Are you sure you want to do it?» asks Charles, finally looking him in the eyes. «You don't have to do it just because I want. If you don't like it it's ok, really.»

Sebastian suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. He wants Charles to feel comfortable in the situation, but all this talking about sex has made him quite hard already, he doesn't really feel anymore like talking only. «If I don't like it I will stop you. I promise. But I trust you, Charles.»

Apparently he said the right things, this time: when Charles ties the blindfold around his eyes, his hands are not shaking, and his movements are sure. It's a weird feeling, to be deprived of the sight; Sebastian is already focusing more on what he can feel now with the sense that are left – the smell of his own shampoo that Charles must have borrowed from his shower, the breath of the Monégasque, near him, short, excited.

«Lie down,» says Charles, and a hand is on his shoulder, gently moving him on his back, his head on the pillow. Sebastian didn't know what to expect from this, but the feeling now of waiting for Charles, of not knowing what he is going to do and not being able to anticipate it is making him excited. A bit nervous too, if he has to be honest. He is quite fond of the exuberance of his teammate, but he usually can see what he is doing and anticipate his moves.

Except from the fact that now he's not doing anything.

«Charles? Are you here?»

«Yes. Yes, it's just... Well, it's, I was deciding from where to start.» Even though Sebastian can't see him, he can perfectly picture the shade of crimson red that must have colored his cheeks. He knows that Charles hates feeling this insecure sometimes in bed, but can't avoid being so.

Sebastian reaches blindly for his hand, finds it and squeezes it gently. «I trust you, Charles. I know that you're going to do to me only things that I like. Besides, I can't wait to see if you're so good at confusing me here like you did on the car,» he jokes. He'd wink at Charles, if only his eyes weren't covered.

Charles doesn't answer. Sebastian can hear sheets rustling just for a brief moment before his lips are captured in a kiss. He smiles into it – it seems that Charles is back at his own normal self and over his last moment of insecurity, kissing him hard and not wasting time as he pushes his tongue in his mouth when Sebastian opens his own lips.

Then, just as that, he's gone, leaving Sebastian breathing just a little faster. His breath though itches when he feels one finger tracing the shape of his abs, lightly, just the way he likes it. He squirms when that finger runs just over the waistband of his sweatpants, and lets out a groan when the hand is replaced by the mouth, with the tongue licking just the same spots his fingers traced before.

And then again, Charles isn't touching him anymore and Sebastian is frustrated with the lack of it and at the deprivation of the sight. Right now, he'd normally grab his hair and pull him into a kiss, maybe reversing their positions and giving Charles the teasing that the younger has just given him, but he can't reach him when he doesn't see where he is.

«Okay?» asks Charles. Not insecurity anymore, but just a confirmation that he's doing this well.

«More than--» Sebastian doesn't manage to end the sentence when lips catch one of his nipples and start sucking it, scraping it barely with his teeth. He's so lost in this feeling that he doesn't expect at all a hand palming his cock from above his clothes. He moans loudly.

Then again, all the touching disappears, leaving him more than frustrated this time. He reaches out blindly with his arms but can't find anyone and he sighs, breathing hard. Charles having free access on his body without being able to touch him like the German wants to has made him really hard now.

Then Charles is back on him, assaults his neck with kisses as he lies completely on the German. Sebastian circles his waist with his arms to discover that this time the younger disappeared to take off all of his clothes. He runs his hand on the other's back, appreciating the feeling of his muscles tensing under his fingers, and buckles his hips against the other to find some relief for his now aching cock.

Charles laugh and gets up. Such a nice sound, he thinks. He always wants to kiss him when he laughs, and it's a problem, since Charles is always laughing and smiling. «Keep calm, Seb. I am going to take care of you.» Sebastian whines at the lack of friction, but stops when he feels Charles working his legs out of the sweatpants. Then again, nothing.

«Charles?» he says, then again his words are stuck in his throat at the feeling of Charles' hot mouth on his cock through the fabric of his briefs. «You are going to be the end of me.» Charles chuckles against his thighs, and Sebastian doesn't know if he did this on purpose or not, but this is really making him go crazy.

«Relax, Seb,» tells him the younger, but Sebastian is finding it difficult to follow that advice when Charles is freeing him from his briefs too. He feels exposed, lying like that on the bed without having a clue about what's going to happen next.

He feels a pair of hands on his hips, pinning him down before Charles starts licking his cock slowly, from the base and up to the top of it, takes his head between his lips and sucks it gently, enough though for Sebastian to startle, excited as he is right now. Charles lifts his hands, and then blows a kiss on the intern of his thigh.

«Stop teasing me,» he groans. He loves that Charles is now so confident in what he's doing, but he would also love to have some release right now.

The younger, instead, gives a kiss on the head of his cock. Sebastian buckles his hips in search for more, finds nothing, lets out a frustrated groan again and is so tempted to just take his blindfold off and take Charles the way he wants to. His chain of thoughts though are interrupted when Charles, without any advice, takes his cock in his mouth, all of it, helping himself with one hand at the base of it.

«Charles...» His cock hits the back of his throat and Sebastian forgets what he was saying. The Monégasque doesn't let him think or talk straight again, blowing him without stopping now.

It doesn't really take him long to feel he's on the edge already. It would maybe feel embarrassing in other moments, but the whole situation here is so hot that he's not surprised. Charles stops sucking him but leaves his hand on his cock this time, not letting him in the complete dark again.

«God, I am so close already,» it's all he manages to say.

«Let it go, Sebastian,» and the German has no problem admitting to himself that Charles calling him with his full name excites him so much. Maybe it's the French accent that rolls so well on the letters – he wasn't lying when he told Charles that German women find it cute, he just accidentally forgot to say that German men does too, or at least, he does. Maybe it's just that it's Charles and for some reasons he really can't resist anything his teammate does to him. When the younger takes the head of his cock again in his mouth, he really can't keep it any longer and comes in his mouth, blindly gripping his hair, not to force him on it but to anchor himself to reality.

For some seconds, he feels like he's floating, lost in the bliss of the orgasm. Coming back to his senses, he can hear Charles breathing hard next to his ear, and he pulls tie off from his eyes, finding Charles lying next to him, a smile playing on his face, recovering. He notices that Charles' thighs and hands are dirty with come. «I really couldn't wait, Seb. You don't know how hot you looked,» and maybe, just maybe this time it's Sebastian's time to blush at the praise of the younger man.

The German retrieves some tissues from his nightstand and helps him cleaning up gently, Charles just lets him do it without moving at all, enjoying the care with which Sebastian does it. The Monégsque just looks so satisfied with himself right now, he has the looks of a cat who stole the milk knowing he'd get away with it. Sebastian just shakes these thoughts out of his head, gets up to throw the tissues away and to retrieve some of their clothes.

As soon as he lies down again, his arms are full of Charles, who throws himself in his embrace. Sebastian nuzzles the top of his head. «So, was it like you imagined it?»

«Better.» Sebastian smiles, leaving some kisses through his hair. Charles shifts in his arms in order to give him a kiss on the lips. «Maybe next time you can blindfold me.»

«Mmm. I don't know if I want to cover your eyes. I told you, _du hast_ _sch_ _ö_ _ne_ _Augen_.»

Charles looks at him with a confused frown. He looks, once again, adorable, and Sebastian can't resist giving him the countless kiss of the evening.

«At least I can be sure that shooting videos didn't give you a language kink too, then.»


End file.
